


Chores First, Ice Cream Second

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Summer Challenge [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Chores, Daddies!Klaine, Fatherhood, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Klaine Summer Challenge, M/M, klainesummerchallenge2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Summer Challenge.</p>
<p>Prompt 2: Ice Cream Parlor</p>
<p>Kurt and Blaine's daughters must complete their chores by the time Kurt gets home if they want to go out for ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chores First, Ice Cream Second

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/145756812965/chores-first-ice-cream-second

At first, Blaine thought it was an earthquake.

However, after a minute or so of his bed shaking endlessly, Blaine realized that it wasn’t an earthquake, but his four-year-old and six-year-old daughters jumping on his bed to wake him up.

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” they shouted together as they noticed Blaine beginning to wake up. “Wake up! Come on!”

Blaine rubbed his eyes as he slowly awoke. “Guys, quit jumping. You’re going to get hurt.”

Both girls took one last jump that landed them sitting down next to their father on the bed. “Wake up!”

Blaine couldn’t help but chuckle. “I am. I am. Where’s Dad?”

“He’s in the kitchen,” the eldest, Elizabeth, said, “feeding Michael. Baby food smells funny.”

Blaine laughed. “You used to love it. So what’s with all the excitement?”

Melody, the four-year-old, spoke up. “Dad said if we woke you up so that you could take over with the baby while he went into work and if we got all of our chores done, that when he gets home, we can go to that new ice cream place down the street.”

“Okay, then,” Blaine said as he sat up. “Go on back out with Dad and tell him I’ll be out there in just a minute.”

The girls scampered out of the room, shutting the door behind them, leaving Blaine alone. Blaine quickly got up and got dressed, skipping styling his hair for once, before heading out to find Kurt in the kitchen with a bowl of baby oatmeal in his hand, and his son sitting in the highchair next to the kitchen table, babbling happily. 

“You promised the girls ice cream?” Blaine said, smiling as he entered the kitchen.

Kurt looked up and smiled at Blaine. “Yeah. We’re only one week into their summer vacations and I was already at a loss of what to do. So I told them if they got all of their chores done that we’d take them to that new place on the corner.”

Blaine took the bowl of oatmeal from Kurt and sat down next to Michael to take over feeding him. “So you have to go down to the theatre?”

Kurt groaned. “I got a phone call way too early this morning from the director about an issue with one of the understudies. I’m not even sure why I have to go down there, but apparently there’s some kind of cast meeting with him and I’d rather just go and sit for an hour listening than to try to explain to unreasonable people why I didn’t go.”

“What do the girls need to do so I can make sure they do it while you’re gone?” Blaine asked as he guided the spoonful of oatmeal to Michael’s mouth. 

“They need to clean their room, put their clothes in the laundry basket instead of the floor, put away the dishes, I already got the sharp stuff out of there, and make our living room look more like a living room and less like a shelf at Toys R Us fell over.”

Blaine looked through the doorway of the kitchen towards their living room. There were dolls and toy cars scattered all over the floor. There was what looked like the beginning of a city made out of legos in the corner. The food and utensils for Melody’s toy kitchen was nowhere near the toy kitchen. Elizabeth must have had twenty stuffed animals next to the couch. “I see what you mean.” Then Blaine noticed their backpacks from school sitting in the middle of the living room floor as well. “I’ll get them to take their backpacks to their room as well.”

“Thanks.” Kurt grabbed his keys and his wallet off of the kitchen table. “I’ll be back in an hour or so.”

Blaine laughed. “Go. And when you get home, we’ll go out for ice cream. You’ll walk in to an apartment you don’t recognize because the toys will be in their room and not all over our living room.”

Kurt laughed before quickly kissing his husband and running out the door.

“Girls!” Blaine said loudly.

The pattering of small feet could be heard immediately after. “Yeah?” Elizabeth said once they could be seen in the doorway.

“I’m going to put your brother down for a nap. You’re going to put the dishes away. Then the three of us are going to tackle your room and the living room. I want ice cream just as much as you two do. Understand?”

The girls nodded their heads and ran over to the dishwasher. Blaine laughed at their enthusiasm before picking up his son and headed down the hall to the nursery, leaving the doors open so he could hear the girls in the kitchen if they ran into a problem. It didn’t take long for Michael’s eyes to droop shut, so minutes later, Blaine returned to the kitchen to find Melody and Elizabeth just finishing up putting the dishes away. 

“Okay, on to your room!” Blaine said dramatically, causing the girls to laugh as they ran to their shared room. Blaine grabbed the laundry basket before joining them. “Okay,” he said as he walked into the Disney-themed room. “Let’s start with your clothes. All of the dirty clothes in the basket.”

The girls gathered up armfuls of dirty clothes that had been scattered all over their floor and tossed them into the basket. 

“You know,” Blaine said as he saw the amount of clothes, “this would take less time if you two would just put your dirty clothes in here after you guys take baths. And you guys would see your clothes more often too.”

“But that takes too much time,” Elizabeth groaned.

“More time than it’s taking now?” Blaine countered. “It doesn’t matter. Let’s just get this room cleaned up. Toys go where?”

“In the toy box!” Melody exclaimed as she grabbed an armful of toys and tossed it into one of their toy boxes. Elizabeth joined her while Blaine began making their beds. As they finished putting away the toys, they helped Blaine finish making the beds, and then headed out to the living room.

“Okay,” Blaine said, surveying the disaster zone he had once called a living room. “Backpacks go by your desks. That’s why Dad and I put hooks right there. Toys go in the toy box. Stuffed animals go on your beds. One pair of shoes can go by the door, the rest go in your closets.”

“Can we sing that song while we work?” Elizabeth asked as she grabbed three of the stuffed animals.

“Which one?” Blaine asked, since he knew way too many songs to sing while working. He had Disney to thank for that one. “The one from Snow White? The one from Enchanted? Mary Poppins?”

“ALL OF THEM!” Melody shouted excitedly. 

Blaine chuckled. “Okay, but you two have to start them.”

By the time that Kurt got home, the living room was straightened up, and Kurt was honestly surprised at just how different it looked without all of his daughters’ belongings scattered throughout it. He looked in the dishwasher and saw that all the dishes were no longer in there, and when he looked inside the cabinets, the plates and cups were all where they belonged. He peaked inside his daughters’ room and saw that he could walk through the room without suffering from stepping on a lego, Barbie shoe, or toy car. He walked inside the nursery and saw that Michael was up and babbling once more. He picked up his son and quickly changed his diaper before getting him dressed and walking into his and Blaine’s bedroom where he knew Blaine and the girls would be watching some Disney movie or show now that all the cleaning was done. 

“Who wants ice cream?” he said as he walked into the bedroom.

The girls started bouncing up on the bed. “I do! I do!” they said in unison. 

“Go put your shoes on then!” he said, laughing as they scampered out of the room, leaving Kurt, Blaine, and the baby still in the room. “They got everything done?”

“You and I both know you checked everything before you came in here,” Blaine said jokingly. 

Kurt blushed and chuckled. “Of course I did. And you were right. Our living room does look completely different. Come on. I promised them ice cream. Let’s go get ice cream.”

The family walked down the street to the new ice cream parlor that had just opened up on the corner. The girls’ jaws dropped when they saw just how many different flavors of ice cream there were. Kurt laughed when he saw that Blaine’s did too.

“Oh come on,” Kurt said, playfully shoving Blaine. “You’ve gone out for ice cream before. You knew how many flavors there were.”

“It’s just been so long,” Blaine said, eyes never coming off of the ice cream. 

“Sometimes I swear I have four children instead of three.”

“Can I get that flavor?” Kurt heard his daughters ask. He looked over towards them and saw them both pointing at different flavors of ice cream. 

“You guys can get one scoop of whatever flavor you want,” he told them. “You guys did a great job cleaning up.”

The college student behind the counter got to work getting the scoops of ice cream for the girls while Kurt and Blaine decided what they wanted.

“Why don’t we get a scoop of whatever you want and whatever I want and share it?” Blaine suggested. 

“Sounds good to me.”

Pretty soon, the family of five was all seated around a table inside the ice cream shop. Elizabeth had a scoop Superman ice cream. Melody had a scoop of birthday cake ice cream. Michael was sitting in a highchair and was chewing on teething cookie that Blaine had grabbed before leaving the apartment. Kurt and Blaine were sharing a scoop of banana cream pie and a scoop of raspberry cheesecake ice cream.

“Ewww,” Elizabeth said when she saw her dads sharing their ice cream.

“What’s ‘ewww?’” Kurt asked, taking another bite of his and Blaine’s ice cream.

“You’re sharing,” Melody answered, making a face. “That’s gross.”

“It’s not gross,” Blaine said, getting a bite of the raspberry cheesecake ice cream that Kurt had been eating. “Not when you’re married to the person your sharing ice cream with.”

“Yeah,” Kurt said. “Not gross. Now, you guys can’t share ice cream with anyone until your married.”

“Not. Gonna. Happen,” Elizabeth said defiantly. “I’m never sharing my ice cream with anyone. It’s too gross. You’re sharing germs.”

“Not anymore than when we do this,” Kurt said, leaning over and kissing Blaine. 

“Ewww!” Both girls shouted, making faces at their dads. “Kissing’s gross, too,” Melody said.

Blaine chuckled and went back to eating his ice cream. “You two keep thinking like that, please.”

“Yes,” Kurt agreed. “Please keep thinking like that. Don’t go kissing any boys or girls. Not until you’re at least thirty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/145756812965/chores-first-ice-cream-second


End file.
